


Taming the Demon

by WormDaddy



Category: Original Work
Genre: (in future chapters), Anal Sex, Attention Kink, Bed-Wetting, Bondage, Boys in Chains, Chains, Cock Slut, Demon Harem, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Fantasy, First Time, Forced Pants Wetting, Gay, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Harems, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kinky, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mages, Magic, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Pants wetting, Piss, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Insert, Size Difference, Urination, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormDaddy/pseuds/WormDaddy
Summary: Avoir wakes up to find himself in a strange room. A mortal's room. It's not long before the owner of this room, a mage called Verses, returns and makes a deal with Avoir; pleasure in exchange for agreeing to be owned by Verses.Verses might have gotten more than he bargained for with this one, though. He's completely wild and needs to be housebroken. Can this uncontrollable demon be tamed?





	1. Chapter 1

Avoir opened his eyes and looked around. His head was pounding and he was in a room he didn't recognize. A mortal's room. A soft looking four-poster bed sat opposite him in the center of the room, the decor here made it clear it was mortal. Demons rarely decorated with anything more than trophies of their conquests.

Humans were so over the top. You didn't need any of this stuff. This is part of why the demons hated them. They had too many desires and commanded too much of this world. But here he was, sat in the room of a mortal. 

His arms ached, and he seemed to be attached to something by his wrists. He looked up at his arms to see they were chained to the wall. It was then that he realized he had some sort of metal gag in his mouth.

He tried to remember what had happened. Why he was here. He'd crossed over to the mortal's lands to attack them as many demons did. But many demons also didn't come back. He remembered fighting. He was fighting some mortals, but there were too many. He must've been knocked out at some point and brought here.

It was then that the door creaked open. In through it stepped a man in loose-fitting white robes adorned with gold flourishes. He was pale with short, blonde curly hair and relatively small. He crossed the room, his heeled shoes clicking on the marble flooring until he reached Avoir. He looked down at him, almost like he was studying him. There was no way this was the man who had captured him, he was too small, too weak looking. 

Verses looked at the demon in front of him. Tall, tan, black hair. He was handsome. He knelt down and traced the white tattoos across his bare chest, he ran his fingers across the ridges of the horns on top of the demon's head. All the while the demon growled and struggled against him.

Demons were pretty simple creatures. Almost bestial. They fought against mortals and didn't really understand why. That was all they knew. And controlling them was easy once you knew how. Verses was known for having amazing abilities to control demons, he credited this with ancient family magic he kept close to his chest. But that was a lie.

The truth is, demons have a pretty strong weakness. They only know fighting. They're solitary creatures who will fight to the death when they come across one another. They're so aggressive with each other mating doesn't happen, especially as demons aren't born naturally. It probably wasn't always this way, demons still have the anatomy for sexual relations, after all. But introducing them to pleasure was the easiest way to control them. 

"You're pretty good looking for a demon." Verses spoke. The demon just glared at him. "I had some sellswords bring you to me. I heard they'd captured a demon they were planning to publicly execute, but I paid a pretty penny for you and saved your life. Isn't that nice of me?". He smiled at the demon as he undid his belt. The demon kicked out a leg, Verses easily stepped to the side as he dropped his robe.

He wasn't wearing anything under the robe. His skin was soft and smooth all over, and his body was hairless sans a small, neatly trimmed section above his genitals. He knelt down and placed a hand on the demon's loose red trousers.  
"Let's see what we're working with, hm?". The demon still wasn't sure where this was going. What could he possibly do naked that he couldn't clothed? Why didn't he just kill him here? What was the point in telling him that he saved him? He didn't feel saved.

Verses carefully pulled the demon's trousers down, he growled as Verses got closer to him. His trousers were now halfway down his legs, the cold marble floor was against his naked ass. Verses inspected his genitals. His cock was pretty big despite being flaccid. Avoir didn't know why he was looking there, but he wasn't a fan of it. He lunged forward, trying to get out of his restraints.

Verses took his dick in his hands and gently began to rub it.  
"How does that feel?" He smiled almost maliciously, as Avoir fought against him. It felt weird, and he didn't want this guy touching him. Verses continued to rub Avoir, trying to get a reaction out of his body. It sometimes took a little bit of work, demons weren't sexual by nature.

He decided to take another approach and lowered his head, he gently opened his mouth and wrapped it around the demon's cock. Avoir tried to shout out a protest. Why the fuck did this guy have his dick in his mouth? 

Verses wrapped his tongue around the flaccid dick, taking it fully into his mouth. He could feel it beginning to react, it was slowly starting to stiffen. The demon was trying to kick him off, but he couldn't quite reach his legs to do so. Verses moved faster, using his hand to rub it alongside his mouth. Avoir's cries of protest were mixed with confused cries of pleasure. He was panting against the metal gag in his mouth, and his face was turning red.

It was now fully erect, and Verses moved his head away. Avoir was almost disappointed, he was mostly confused. He'd never experienced an erection, and wasn't aware that it even did that. Verses moved to straddle him, placing his arms around the demon's neck, he was erect too.  
"Feels good, right?" Verses smiled, "I'll show you something else that feels good too.". He held the demon's dick with one hand, positioning it beneath himself. He slowly moved down onto it, taking it easily inside of him. He'd already prepared himself for this, he didn't want to waste time on himself with this sitting here waiting.

The demon's huge cock was half-way into him, and the protests had turned to muffled moans against the gag. Verses pressed down onto the demon until he was fully inside of him, and moved his head towards the demon's face, looking into his eyes as he slowly moved up and down. His eyes were determined and bold, whilst the demons were full of a mix of pleasure, fear, and confusion.

"Oh..." Verses moaned as he moved faster on the demon's dick. He used a hand to masturbate himself. He could feel the demon pulsating against him, and Avoir started to go with the motions and move his hips to thrust harder into him. He didn't know what this was, but he knew it felt good when he moved. The demon was pressing against Verses' prostate, and filling up just about every inch of him. His legs shook with pleasure as he felt himself getting closer to climax.

The demon could feel his ass tightening around him as Verses' breathing became heavier. Verses gripped onto the demon's shoulder as his body tensed up and shook, and a few spurts of hot white liquid splashed against Avoir's chest and stomach. The tensing up had done something to the demon too, as he was suddenly overcome with a red hot pleasure and could feel something escaping his cock. It didn't feel like piss, and he figured whatever had happened to the mortal was happening to him.

The mortal pulled off of Avoir, white liquid dripping down his leg. He smiled, stood up and leaned down to Avoir.  
"Felt good, right? I'm going to go take a bath.". And with that, he disappeared into another door in the room.

Avoir was left sat there, sticky white stuff on his stomach, his trousers halfway down his legs and his now soft cock exposed. His head was swimming with confused thoughts. It felt good, amazing even, but why did the mortal do that to him? What was the purpose?

Avoir sat there for a while in quiet contemplation. The mortal came back into the room, naked and wet. He picked up a towel as Avoir watched him carefully, and began to dry off. After he finished drying off he dressed in fresh robes and returned to Avoir. He gently used the towel to clean the demon off and pulled his trousers back up.

"I want you to be mine." The mortal smiled that malicious smile again. He gently removed the gag from Avoir, who immediately spat at him and growled.  
"I'll give you some time to think about it." The mortal spoke and walked over to his bed, picking up a book and laying in such a way that Avoir got a full view of everything he had just experienced. He watched the mortal carefully, his robe pulled gently up over his ass and his genitals pressed against the soft bedsheets and fully exposed to the demon.

Avoir needed to get out of here. He didn't know what this guy wanted him for, and he had confusing feelings about what he'd just experienced but this had to be a form of torture. This guy must've used some sort of spell to make him feel an insane amount of pleasure and then he'd just sit there, not letting him feel that pleasure again. Spells made sense. This guy was dressed in robes and there were large books and scrolls scattered around, he was obviously a mage and you couldn't trust their magic.

"Oi." Avoir grunted, trying to get the mortal's attention. "I need to piss.". No response. Avoir tried to reach the bed to kick it but he was just out of reach. "If you don't let me go I'll piss on your nice floor.". He was bluffing, but then the thought did cross his mind that this guy might not even give him the liberty to urinate. He clicked his tongue, trying to think of something else that might give him a chance to get away. The mortal merely continued to read his book.

Avoir did need to pee, and holding it wasn't really something he was used to. There wasn't fancy plumbing or anything where he was from, you bathed in lakes and pissed freely. It was rare to come across other demons and when you did you were more worried about fighting them than avoiding them seeing you pissing.  
"Oi!" Avoir was louder this time, "I need to piss!". The mortal closed his book and moved to the end of the bed, smiling gently at Avoir. Avoir glared at him and tried to yank his chains off the wall to no avail.

"Those chains aren't going anywhere." Verses spoke, "They're enchanted. You can't break them or free yourself until you agree to be mine.". Avoir spat at him again.  
"I'm gonna piss myself." He growled. The mortal merely smiled at him again and watched. "Fuck, seriously let me go." Avoir urged. He could barely hold it at this point, he'd had no prior experience with waiting. He growled at the man sitting and watching him, and then fell silent as a wet patch started to appear on his trousers.

It wasn't long before he was sat in a puddle of his own urine, glaring at the mortal, who said nothing and simply watched as he wet himself.  
"Are you happy about that?" Avoir snapped. The mortal, again, did not speak. He stood and disappeared back into the room he'd bathed in earlier. A few moments later he returned with a wash basin filled with soapy water and a sponge.  
"You've made a mess of yourself." He mumbled, placing the bucket next to Avoir and biting a knuckle. Avoir snapped his teeth at him. The mortal bent down to his level and once again pulled Avoir's trousers off. They were thoroughly soaked, but he didn't even seem to care. Avoir tried to bite the mortal but was unable to get close enough. The mortal put his trousers in a basket to the side of the room and returned to Avoir.

Verses gently washed the mortal with the sponge, seeming to take extreme care in his movements. He didn't look up at the struggling Avoir once, his eyes were focused on the demon's dick most of the time he was washing him.  
"This is embarrassing.", the demon thought. A mortal capturing him was one thing, but to wash him after he pissed himself was an entirely new level of mortifying. 

Verses put the sponge down and ran a hand along Avoir's wet, soapy leg, stopping just before his genitals. He trailed a gentle finger around his inner thigh.  
"Do you know what we did earlier?" He spoke gently. The demon just glared at him, growling. Verses' finger trailed down, moving towards Avoir's ass. "Your dick went in here.". Avoir twitched as Verse's finger pressed below his genitals and made contact with the demon's asshole. His finger was gently dancing around it, and Avoir's cock pulsated, getting harder again for the second time in his life. "Do you want to do it again?". Avoir didn't like this guy, but this could be the only time he'd ever get to experience that pleasure again. He nodded.

The mortal removed his robe and straddled over the demon's huge cock. He was much smaller than Avoir, and made his cock look even bigger. Avoir didn't know what Verses had done to it, but he knew that it was longing to be inside of him. He lifted his hips up, hitting Verses' ass. Verses smirked and let out a small laugh.  
"You want it that badly?" he teased as he pressed his ass against the demon's erection. Avoir moaned slightly and bit his bottom lip. He was desperate to feel the insides of this mortal again. 

Verses spread his legs out wider, holding onto the demon's cock, and pushed his body down onto it. Avoir growled loudly as his cock slowly disappeared inside the mortal. The mortal was making slow, calculated movements. Lifting up slowly and dropping back down onto Avoir. The whole time he was looking into the demon's yellow eyes, both their faces were flushed red. Avoir moved his hips to match the movements of the mortal, he could feel himself getting closer to that red hot pleasure again. He started to speed up, closing his eyes and ready to feel it. 

And then Verses stood up off of him. Avoir looked at him with shock. He thought he'd been feeling the same pleasure.  
"What are you doing?" He snarled. The mortal merely smiled that malicious smile and left the room. Avoir was left there, naked on the cold, hard floor, unable to do anything about the raging erection he'd been left with.

Verses returned moments later, holding the hand of another demon. Tall, but built skinnier than Avoir, his long silver hair framed his slender face, and his horns curled elegantly around his pointed ears. Avoir lunged forward, forgetting for a moment he was chained up. He wanted to attack this newcomer but he was stuck where he was, watching.

The newcomer pushed Verses onto the bed and undid a loop on the front of his trousers. He pulled out a hard cock as his trousers landed around his ankles and pressed into Verses. Avoir was outraged, it should be him doing this. The new demon looked at Avoir as he pounded into the mortal, who was gripping onto the bed and moaning loudly. The newcomer didn't take his eyes off of Avoir once. He was pounding hard into Verses but didn't break eye contact for a moment.

Avoir was desperate to be the one inside of Verses. He pulled on his chains to no avail. Beads of pre-cum were escaping his dick and he was panting hard. He was overcome with a desire to experience Verses' body. 

Verses body shook as the demon hit his prostate over and over again. This one was experienced and knew Verses body well. He knew how to please his owner. The more Avoir tried to get to Verses the harder he fucked him. Verses was lost in pleasure, he gripped onto his bedsheets as he moaned and cried out, panting heavily between moans. Verses tensed up as he shot hot, white cum across his own body, and for a moment the new demon broke eye contact, closing his eyes as he delivered a few hard, calculated thrusts.

The newcomer pulled out of Verses, a few drops of cum dripping off of his cock and hitting the floor. Verses sat up, wrapping his arms around the new demon and kissing him passionately. After their lips parted, the demon redressed and left the room.

Verses walked over to Avoir, who's cock was soaked with desperate pre-cum. White liquid was dripping down Verses' leg.  
"Now...do you want to belong to me?" Verses crooned. Avoir couldn't think straight, his mind was on his desperation to be the one who got to do that.  
"Fine..." Avoir hesitantly agreed. If only to get to do that, he would agree to anything. Verses smiled, reaching up to unhook the chain from the wall, and carefully removed the restraints from his hands. Avoir rubbed his wrists. His arms ached but it was nice to have them back to himself. He looked desperately at the mortal, wanting to get his chance to experience the pleasure again.

"Now...if you're good, I'll let you put it in me." the mortal put a hand on the demon's head, "but now that you've agreed to be mine, you can't defy me.". Avoir frowned at him.  
"What if I do?" he snarled.  
"The chains weren't the only thing I did." Verses leaned forward to whisper in the ear of the sitting demon, "If you're bad, you'll find out." Avoir mulled this over. He knew there were powerful spells out there, and he was desperate for another taste of the mortal.  
"What do I have to do?" he sighed, giving into the much smaller man.  
"We'll keep it easy for today. I have some work to do, so you'll stay here, in my room and be good. Okay?"  
"Ugh," the demon grunted, not thinking it was fair to leave him like this, "Fine.". Verses smiled, put his robe back on, and left the room.

Avoir was now alone, and free, in a mortal's room. This was actually the first time he'd ever been in a mortal's house, let alone their bedroom. He warily stood up, knowing this could all be a trap, and carefully paced the outskirts of the room. He looked over the bed that he'd just watched his new owner on, and walked over to it. His cock throbbed as he recalled what he'd just been watching. He climbed onto the bed, it was soft and realized he could smell the sweet scent of the mortal on it. He lowered his face towards the bed, bucking his hips against the air, but it was just getting him more frustrated. He needed to feel something, anything against himself.

He took one of the pillows from the bed and pressed it into himself, mounting over it and rubbing his cock between it and his stomach. It wasn't the same as the mortal, but he was so desperate for pleasure at this point that it was working. He panted heavily into the bed, the smell of the mortal who introduced him to this was driving him crazy. He was ramming himself into the pillow, thinking about the feeling of being inside another being. He could feel his body getting hot and his mind getting fuzzy, his whole body twitched as he cried out. Once again he could feel a surge of pleasure escaping his dick.

He held himself over the bed, panting heavily, trying to get his breath back. He glanced down at the pillow he'd used to pleasure himself and sat back to investigate it. It was smeared with white liquid like he'd seen from the other demon and Verses. He touched it, it was warm and viscous. This had something to do with the pleasure but he wasn't sure what.

He decided to take this time to investigate the rest of the room. He might as well get to know the person who had captured him as best he could. He looked around the room and decided to start at the desk in the corner. There were scrolls with text on them, but he was unable to read them, and a small bottle of ink. He opened a few drawers in the desk but it was just more papers he couldn't read. Boring.

He walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, it was full of different intricate robes. He opened the drawers beneath them. He pulled out one of the pieces of fabric inside, it looked like a few bits of black string sewn together with a bit more black fabric on one side. He pulled out another, the same design in a light blue. He held them for a bit, moving them to different angles, but could not work out what purpose they served. He placed them back in the drawer and moved on.

The rest of the room was pretty empty. A plant stood in the corner, and there were a few scattered books, but nothing substantial. He walked over to the door Verses had disappeared into twice and opened it, peeking in carefully.

A large ornate bathroom stood in front of him, though he had no idea what any of this was. He walked over to the large tub and touched it. It was cold. There were some metal dials on one side and he carefully turned one. Water came out of a spout attached to the dials. This must be where the mortal bathed. Avoir realized at this moment just how thirsty he was and moved his mouth to drink the water. It tasted nothing like the natural water he was used to, but he was so thirsty he didn't care. He drank his fill and turned the dial off again.

He walked over to what looked like a smaller tub on a pedestal, this one also had dials and a spout. He turned a dial, water again. What was the purpose of this tiny bath, he wondered. On the opposite side to this small tub was what looked like some sort of chair. He touched it, it was cold as well. Did people watch Verses bathe, he wondered. The only other things in this room were some towels and an empty basket. Verses decided to leave this room.

He went back to the bed and laid on it. It was soft and smelt like Verses and pleasure. He wanted to keep pleasuring himself on it, but Verses wasn't here to make him hard so he could. He buried his face into the bed, even though he'd given himself the pleasure earlier he was still frustrated. He didn't know how to relieve himself of the frustration and he was annoyed at the mortal for leaving him frustrated. He looked at the side of the bed where Verses had let that other demon use him for pleasure and felt vitriolic. He wanted to get back at Verses and the other demon. 

He pulled himself over to that side of the bed and knelt, holding his dick over the area that Verses had been on and started to urinate on it. He was angry, and this was a way to get out his anger. He made sure to cover the entire area, though he had urinated a little while ago he still was able to produce enough to satisfy himself. Half of the bed was thoroughly soaked. 

He removed the pillow he hadn't fucked and went back to the part of the room he was chained up in. He laid down, spooning the pillow and burying his face in its scent. It didn't take him long to drift off, filled with a mixture of frustration and desire.

He woke up sometime later and looked over at the bed. The bedsheets were different and Verses once again was on the bed reading, though he was covered up this time. He smiled gently at Avoir once he realized he was being watched.  
"Looks like we need to housebreak you, huh?" He spoke. Avoir tilted his head. "Don't worry, I'm not angry. You're not the first demon to piss on something of mine.". 

Verses moved to lay facing Avoir, who sat up to look at him.  
"My name is Verses. What's yours?" He looked carefully at the demon in front of him.  
"...Avoir." The demon was watching him carefully, not sure of his next move.  
"Well, Avoir, you weren't too naughty, but I'm going to have to teach you how to behave. So I won't be having sex with you today." Verses smiled.  
"Sex...?" Avoir tilted his head again. Verses stood up and walked over to the demon, placing a hand on his head, but all Avoir could focus on was the fact that the mortal's dick was at eye level, just behind that robe.  
"What we did earlier? And what I did with that other demon? That's sex." Verses gently played with the demon's hair. "It's late" Verses looked out of the window, the sun had set and stars were visible in the nights' sky, "I'll let you keep me warm tonight.". Verses took the demon's hand and led him to the bed.

Avoir pulled the demon into the bed with him, removing his robe and revealing his gentle figure. The demon looked him up and down, feeling that same feeling of lust he felt earlier. Verses covered himself with the blankets and turned out the lantern next to the bed, Avoir joined him under the blanket. It was warm and soft. He touched the back of the mortal next to him. He was warm and soft. He moved his face close to the mortal's neck, he would be so easy to kill right now, but Avoir wasn't thinking that. His heightened sense of smell was being teased with the sweet, gentle smell of the mortal. Avoir ran a hand down the side of the mortal. He was petite and smooth.

Avoir realized he was erect again, without even being touched by Verses. He pulled himself closer, pressing his dick into the mortal.  
"I'm not going to have sex with you. You'll have to wait." the mortal spoke sternly. Avoir was annoyed by this and turned away from the mortal. He laid there for a while, stewing in his annoyance and lust, before turning back to the mortal.

His eyes had adjusted to the dark and he could tell Verses had fallen asleep. He wanted to be inside of Verses, but he wasn't allowed. He moved to sit over Verses under the blankets, looking at the naked body of the sleeping man in front of him. Verses was an extremely heavy sleeper, he'd slept through entire wars before.

Avoir considered how he could relieve his want for pleasure as he grew more desperate looking at Verses. He was, without thinking about it, rubbing himself on Verses' leg. This wasn't enough, it wasn't creating enough pressure. He ran his hands down Verses' body, stopping at his hips. He pulled Verses' legs apart gently and lowered his head to investigate him. He wanted to see the part he'd been inside.

He gently spread Verses' open, and studied him, he used a finger to push into the hole he found between Verses' legs. Verses moaned quietly in his sleep. This must be the place he had been inside. Avoir shook Verses, who didn't react and decided to take action since Verses didn't seem to be waking up any time soon. He took his dick in one hand and clumsily pressed it against the hole. Even this level of pleasure was amazing.

Avoir pushed forward, gasping as Verses accepted him inside of himself. He kept pushing till he reached the base of his cock and then gently pulled back out, and pressed back in. It felt amazing. He kept this up, pulling out and pushing in, bucking his hips faster. Verses moaned quietly a few times in his sleep. Avoir sped up as his whole body shuddered. He slammed in harder now, it was slower but more intense. He cried out as that same hot-red pleasure shot down his spine and his body twitched. 

He pulled out of Verses, panting. It was impressive that he stayed asleep through all that, but Avoir got what he wanted and felt a little better. He was almost flaccid again and could actually think clear thoughts. He was still angry about being denied earlier and again tonight, and the water he'd drank in the bathroom had pretty much all found it's way to his bladder at this point.

He decided he'd protest in a way that seemed to at least get Verses' attention and he stayed leaning over Verses as he relieved himself, urinating onto the sleeping man. Drips of urine splashed against the hard floor, echoing throughout the quiet room. Avoir shuddered again, urinating after that pleasure felt almost as good as the pleasure itself. It felt like he was pissing for ages too, he'd drank a lot earlier, and he was enjoying this. There was something he couldn't put his finger on, but after experiencing what he did even other things he could do with his dick were pleasurable. 

After he finished he went back to the dry side of the bed, curling up with his back facing the sleeping, wet Verses, and feeling pleased with himself he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Liked this fic? Support the writer on Ko-Fi! ko-fi.com/wormdaddy)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verses leaves Avoir in the care of others, but are these newcomers friend or foe?

The next morning Avoir awoke to a bright room. He blinked, adjusting the eyes to the bright morning light. The bed was empty. He looked around to see a naked Verses holding a towel and looking through his closet. Avoir silently watched him from the bed.

Verses selected a robe, light blue with teal flourishes, and dressed. He walked out of the room without even looking at Avoir once. He must know what Avoir did to him last night. He's probably angry, Avoir thought. But he got what he deserved. He was teasing Avoir and making him desperate. But now that he thought about it with a clearer head it probably wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. Now he might never get to do that again. He might even be killed.

Avoir buried his head in the pillow. It was soft and warm here. He wished he could hide here forever. Imagine that, a demon wanting to stay comfy in a soft, warm bed. It was a far cry from the stone floor he was used to sleeping on. He'd never felt such comfort.

Verses returned to the room. Avoir tilted his head to look up at him.  
"You've been naughty, haven't you?" Verses crooned and put a hand on the demon's head. Avoir didn't respond. "I was going to let you stay in my room for a few more days, but it seems I can't leave you here unsupervised. So I need you to come with me."  
"...Are you going to kill me?" Avoir grumbled.  
"No," Verses laughed, "You're too interesting to kill. I'm just going to take you somewhere where someone can keep an eye on you whilst I can't. So come on.". Avoir obeyed, he didn't know why he did, maybe he felt some guilt, maybe he was just hoping for more sex.

Avoir followed Verses down a corridor. He hadn't been out of the room yet and was surprised to see that the rest of the building he was in appeared to be as perfectly decorated as Verses' room. Avoir looked around as they walked, beautiful paintings adorned the walls, lit by gilded sconces. 

Verses stopped at a door, it was carefully carved dark oak with a rune inscription.  
"You're going to wait in here, okay? They'll keep an eye on you for me, and they might even teach you some manners when I'm gone.". Avoir frowned.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I just have some errands I need to run, but I'd rather not have to wash my bed a third time in two days." Avoir scoffed. It wasn't like he'd had that many options to begin with. 

Verses opened the door and gestured for Avoir to go inside. He did as he was asked, gingerly stepping into the room. The door shut behind him and Avoir found himself in a lavishly decorated room, sheer fabrics hung from the ceiling, beautiful ornate lamps weaving between them, and most of the floor was covered in cushions, sofas, and beds. 

Avoir was more concerned with what was on those cushions, sofas, and beds, however. His eyes scanned them nervously as he counted six other demons in the room. He pressed his back up to the door, snarling. There was no way he could take on six demons. He recognized one of them as the one that was having sex with Verses yesterday, he was laying on the couch looking at Avoir with a second demon laying across him. The second demon was smaller, red skin with dark purple hair, two small horns sprout from his forehead. He was watching Avoir too. Why they hadn't killed each other Avoir couldn't tell you, but he didn't want to stay here and find out.

He reached for the door handle, making sure not to take his eyes off of the other demons. They were all within close proximity to each other.  
"You can't leave." the silver-haired demon spoke. Avoir hissed at him. "No, I mean, physically. The rune on the door means demons can't open it.". So Avoir was stuck. In a room full of demons.

He lowered himself into a crouch on the floor, keeping as close to the door as possible. His eyes were darting between the six demons in the room, who were all watching him. Not one of them was the same species as Avoir or each other, not that it mattered, demons killed each other on sight. 

The smallest demon in the room stood up, he had long light green hair, and darker skin than Avoir, on top of his head were two wolf-like ears, almost identical in shade to his hair. He was wearing a white coat with brown shorts peeking out of the bottom. He watched Avoir with his bright orange eyes as he approached him.  
"Don't get too close, Bei." the silver-haired demon spoke. This smaller demon alone wasn't much of a threat. Dasi were the smallest demons, similar in size to halflings, and were known for usually choosing flight over fight. But even if he took on this one demon, there were still five others to contend with.

Avoir snarled at him, baring his sharp canines.  
"I think he must've been naughty." Bei spoke looking at Avoir with concern.  
"Probably, otherwise Verses would've kept him around for a few more days." the red demon said. Avoir's ears pricked up at the mention of Verses name. Why had he been put in here by him, Avoir wondered. He saw Bei reach a hand out towards him and he instinctively bit it, growling at him. Bei yelped out and pulled his hand back. His eyes teared up from the pain and he stood up and went over to one of the other demons.

Bei approached the other demon holding his hand, this demon had peach colored hair, tied back in a messy ponytail, his horns were similar in positioning, shape, and color to Avoir's but unlike Avoir he had a pair of small bat-like wings protruding off of his back.  
"Illic told you to be careful." the demon spoke in a quiet tone as he gently inspected the small demon's bitten hand. "He's new and doesn't understand things here. He's gonna bite you if you hold your hand out to him.", his tone was almost parental. Bei sat on the cushion next to him as the demon held and gently rubbed his injured hand.

Illic took a long drag of his cigarette, and stood up, gently moving the red demon off of him. He took a few long strides over to Avoir and looked down at him. Avoir snapped at him, snarling and growling. It was all he could do to try and keep them away from him. Illic knelt down in front of him, his yellow eyes studying the other demon carefully.  
"Do we have a name?" he spoke softly. Avoir didn't reply, he just continued to growl at him. "Yes, we get it. You're very scary, we're all very scared of you." Illic chuckled slightly, "There's no need for that here. We aren't interested in fighting.". Avoir wasn't going to let his guard down. Demons either kill or get killed, that's how it's always been. 

"Don't bite me, I'm not going to hurt you. Verses wouldn't want that, now would he?" Illic said as he reached a hand to Avoir's face. Avoir pulled away but didn't bite him. Illic simply rested his hand on his cheek, and for a moment Avoir felt comfort and warmth. It was the first time he'd been touched gently by his own kind, and the second time he'd ever had non-violent contact with another creature.

Avoir's mind was racing with fear and confusion and for some reason being touched gently by this demon caused him to tear up. He'd never really cried before, but before he knew it his face was wet with tears. He didn't like this, he felt weak and fearful in a room full of creatures he believed wanted him dead.

He felt a hand on his leg, the demon he had bitten had come back over to him and had placed a gentle, compassionate hand on his leg. He looked wide-eyed at the smaller demon, he'd just attacked him and now he was being comforted by him. Illic stood up and walked back over to the couch he had been sat on.  
"Look after him, Bei, okay?" Illic spoke before sitting back down with the red demon.  
"We really don't want to hurt you..." Bei said, looking into Avoir's crying eyes, "None of us will hurt you. We're all really safe here.". The small demon smiled warmly at Avoir.  
"Avoir." Avoir spoke quietly, looking down at his legs.  
"Avoir?"  
"M-My name..." He wasn't sure why he was telling them his name, but he was slowly losing his fear in this room. Verses didn't kill him, and these demons said they didn't want to kill him, plus they were all still alive and seemingly affectionate with one another. It didn't make sense, but for some reason, he was inclined to believe that they weren't going to hurt him.

"Do you not have any clothes, Avoir?" Bei looked at him with concern.  
"My trousers..."  
"Hm? You're not wearing any trousers. You're naked."  
"Verses...Verses had to take them off." Avoir was embarrassed about being made to piss himself.  
"Did he not give them back to you?" Bei looked confused.  
"N-No...they were...dirty.". Avoir had never been around others before but was now feeling self-conscious for the first time, naked in a room of strangers looking at him. Bei considered this for a moment, then unbuttoned his coat and removed it.  
"It won't fit you, but you can keep it till you have your trousers back!" Bei smiled, gently placing the coat over Avoir's lap. Avoir looked at the now half-naked demon, his small body was covered with deep scars. Bei laid down with his head on the demon's lap facing away from him, almost as if to show that he was no threat by opening himself to attack so easily. Avoir continued to study the scars across the small demon's body, almost every inch of him had a wound.

He heard movement from the other demons and quickly whipped his head up. The blue haired demon who had not yet said anything was on top of the other silent demon, his shorts halfway down, his tail flicking. The demon beneath him was holding tight onto a cushion and moaning loudly.  
"You two lose interest fast." the red demon spoke.  
"It got boring", the blue-haired demon looked at the red one as he held onto the demon beneath him and bucked his hips.

Avoir leaned forward, watching the two demons with fervent interest. His breathing got more rapid as he watched them, his desires welling up inside of him. He twitched, gripping onto the coat over his lap. Bei sat up and looked at him, he looked down at the coat where the bigger demon's erection was extremely visible. Illic watched him smirking.  
"Seems you two have caught some interest." he said, taking another drag of the cigarette.

The blue haired demon looked behind him at Avoir, he grinned at him, and shoved his shorts further down, showing Avoir more of his body. Avoir put his hands between his legs as Bei pulled the coat off of him, not wanting it to get dirty. Avoir ground himself against his arms as he watched the two demons fuck, he was breathing heavily and felt like his body was on fire. Bei watched his motions with interest, clinging his coat to his chest. 

The blue haired demon grunted as he pounded into the other.  
"Ahh...Minoir, harder...I-I'm gonna...I-I'm gonna..." the bottom demon moaned into the cushions. The blue haired demon slammed into him, panting loudly with every motion. The bottom demon cried out as he came hard onto the cushions beneath him. With a few more hard thrusts the blue haired demon threw his head back and moaned loudly as he came inside of the other. They pulled apart before collapsing exhausted onto each other.

Avoir was still humping his own arms, desperate to pleasure himself. But with the two of them stopping he'd lost his focus, and slowed down, panting, desperate for relief.  
"He masturbates weird." the peach haired demon said.  
"Masturbates?" Avoir tilted his head, there were lots of words he was hearing that he didn't know.  
"Yeah, it's like...when you try to have sex by yourself." the peach haired demon explained. Avoir thought about this for a minute.  
"Is there a right way to do it?" he asked, too focused on self-pleasure to remember the fear he had been feeling.  
"Bei, you show him. You're the one who went to him first." he said, glancing at the small demon.  
"But it's embarrassing..." Bei argued.  
"Well, otherwise he's gonna just keep fucking his own arms." 

Bei pouted and pulled himself to sit in front of the other demon. He undid his shorts and pulled them off, placing them in a pile with his coat. Avoir eyed him up. His dick was small, but not out of proportion. Bei grasped his dick with his hand and looked at Avoir.  
"Okay, so if you hold your penis like this," Bei explained, moving his hand up and down, "And then keep going until you're done...it's easier than what you were doing.". Bei continued to move his hand up and down, Avoir copied his hand movements, still panting. 

"Or if you like, you can do this too." Bei continued, spreading his legs and moving his free hand to rub his asshole, gently sliding a finger inside. Avoir frowned, he'd never really touched there before, but if it felt good he'd try it. He slowly moved a clumsy hand to the spot Bei was showing him, he felt around for a while until he felt what seemed like the right place. He pushed a finger against it, unable to get it to go inside.

"You haven't done that before, so you probably have to touch it a bit more before it'll go in." Illic explained. Avoir mulled this over, as he circled the area. It felt good, but both the pillow and Verses felt better. He wanted that. He looked at the demon pleasuring himself in front of him and decided that looked better.

He moved over the smaller demon. Panting as he looked down at him with hunger. The smaller demon held up two hands.  
"Wait! Wait!" He shouted at him, "You have to ask someone first!"  
"Why?" Avoir tilted his head. He wanted to do it, so that should be reason enough.  
"Because they might not want you to and it's not nice to just do it without asking!". This was annoying Avoir thought. There were too many rules and ways of doing things, but if it got what he wanted, he'd comply.  
"Fine, can I do it?" He grumbled.  
"That's better!" Bei pouted at him, "Fine, but you can't every time you want to. I'm just being nice because you're new."

Avoir didn't hesitate, he held his dick to where Bei had been touching himself and pressed into him, it went in with ease. Avoir gasped, he slid in easily all the way. Bei gripped onto Avoir's shoulders, steadying himself as Avoir pushed into him.  
"Am I allowed to move?" Avoir asked, assuming he'd have to have permission for everything. Bei nodded, looking up at him with half closed eyes. Avoir pulled out slightly and pushed back in. It felt amazing. He could hardly control himself, he pushed Bei's legs back and slammed into him.  
"Ahh...ahhh..." the smaller demon gasped for air as Avoir used his ass. Bei held a hand over his mouth to muffle the loud noises coming from him. Avoir was practically crushing his prostate with every movement and it didn't take long for Bei's body to tense up and reach climax, splattering semen across his scarred body. The tensing up around Avoir's cock gave him that hot-red sensation he'd been seeking as he moaned loudly, releasing his orgasm into Bei.

Avoir panted as he pulled out of Bei, laying on the cold floor next to him and trying to get his breath back.  
"Feel better?" Illic asked coyly. Avoir nodded. Bei rested a hand on his own chest, panting heavily. His ass leaked Avoir's semen onto the floor, and his body was still sending shockwaves through him.  
"You didn't touch it." Avoir said through heavy breaths.  
"What?" asked Bei. Avoir pointed to his dick.  
"You didn't touch it but that still happened." He motioned to the semen across Bei's body.  
"Oh...You don't have to. It can feel good inside too.". Avoir thought about this as he came down from the high of sex.

Illic gave them a few moments to relax before walking over. Avoir looked up at him.  
"Do you want to meet everyone now that you're in a better mood?" He smiled. Avoir sat up.  
"I guess.". Illic offered him a hand and stood up. Illic led him by the others.  
"You've already gotten well acquainted with Bei." Avoir looked back at Bei who was redressing himself. "My Railé friend on the couch is Haku," the red demon nodded at him, "The blue haired Calhe is Minoir, and the Tasku curled up with him is Dhe," the two demons Avoir had watched earlier grinned at him, "and finally the Pirot is Eyo." the peach haired demon held up a hand in a greeting. "Oh, and I'm Illic.".

A while after the meeting everyone had gone back to doing their own thing. Avoir was sat back down by the door with Bei's coat across his lap, Illic and Haku were laying on the couch with Illic reading a book, Dhe and Minoir were curled up with each other whispering to one another, and Eyo was brushing Bei's hair.

Avoir felt alone, something he'd never felt before. He wanted Verses to come back so he didn't have to be on his own in this room full of strange demons who didn't want to kill each other. He was beginning to feel a bit resentful that everyone here seemed to have paired off. He wanted attention back. He thought about it, and decided the best way to get this was to get it the same way he had with Verses. He moved Bei's coat off his lap and sat up a bit, postioning himself so his legs were open. Bei watched him. He held his dick and began to urinate on the floor, even this was giving him some sexual satisfaction at this point.

"Ah! He's peeing!" Bei yelped. Everyone's attention turned to Avoir, who started to find the act gratifying. It was getting the attention he'd hoped it would. He stared Illic in the eyes as he pissed openly onto the floor, giving him the same treatment he'd gotten the day before. Illic didn't react in the same way Avoir had, but any attention was good attention. 

When the stream stopped Illic turned to Bei.  
"Can you clean it? You approached him.". Bei pouted and stood up.  
"He's so bad." he said as he walked to a door on the other side of the room, disappearing in like Verses the day before. He returned with a bucket of water and a sponge, like Verses had, and walked over to Avoir.  
"You can't pee on the floor," Bei said, "It's not a good thing."  
"Don't be too hard on him, Bei," Illic spoke, "Remember how you were when you first came here? You tore up almost every single one of Eyo's books."  
"I still haven't gotten replacements for some of them..." Eyo lamented.  
"I was bad too, but I'll teach you how to be good as well." Bei said to Avoir, who was watching him clean the floor with a sense of satisfaction.  
"It'll take him time. He's still wild." Illic reminded Bei.

Bei tugged on Avoir's arm, pulling him to his feet. He held his arm and lead him across the room to the door he'd gone into a few moments ago. He opened the door and pointed at a seat across the room similar to the one in Verses' bathing room.  
"That's where you're supposed to pee, okay? Not on the floor." Bei scolded him. Avoir looked at the seat and then looked at Bei. That was a stupid idea, he thought. He was enjoying the attention this was getting him, and it was giving him pleasure to do it. 

Bei led him to where the group was sat, sitting down next to Eyo and gesturing for Avoir to sit with them. Avoir eyed everyone up, they were mostly back to doing their own things, and nervously sat down next to Bei. He'd never sat in a group before and could feel his heart racing at the fear of being in such close proximity to so many others.

He felt a small tug on his hair and went to grab whatever was pulling his hair. He felt something hard against his head and turn to see Bei kneeling behind him. Bei smiled at him and showed him the hairbrush in his hand.  
"Your hair is messy. I'll fix it." Bei reassured him. Avoir nodded quietly and looked at the floor. Bei was gentle with brushing his hair, it was full of knots, but it never hurt when Bei carefully untangled them. When Bei finished brushing his hair he carefully gathered it up, pulling it into a hairband to tie it back. When Avoir felt Bei stop touching his hair he reached back and felt it for himself.  
"It looks nice." Illic smiled over at him. Nice. This word repeated in Avoir's head. His hair looked nice. Illic said it was nice. He didn't know why this made him so happy.

"Do you want to see it?" Bei asked him. Avoir nodded and followed Bei over to the room he'd been shown before. Bei opened the door and led Avoir to a mirror on the near side of the room. Avoir had only ever seen his reflection a few times in water and had never had a clear image of himself. But standing in front of him was a floor to ceiling mirror that showed every inch of him.

He reached a hand out and lightly touched the mirror. It was cold. He scanned his own image, this was what he looked like. He knew his skin color and hair color but had never seen his own eyes before. He put his face close to the mirror, looking at them, they were a deep red color, the pupils were rectangular, like a goat. He carefully touched his face as he looked at himself in the mirror. He thought himself to be quite attractive.

Bei watched him happily investigating himself as Avoir turned his back on the mirror, looking at himself from behind. He touched his ass, something else he'd never clearly seen before. He leaned forward slightly and opened his ass to look at himself further. He carefully studied the hole on his body here.  
"I'm gonna go back to the others, okay? You can come and sit with us when you're done." Bei said, leaving Avoir alone in the bathroom to look at himself.

Avoir explored his body, touching the hole on himself whilst watching his reflection intently. He didn't really get why this felt good to others, it wasn't feeling like much for him. The front felt much better, and even urinating felt more interesting than this. Avoir had satisfied his curiosity about himself for now, though he might come to look at himself in the mirror again.

He returned to the others, sheepishly sitting with them. His guard was still up slightly, but he was at least trusting them not to attack him right now. He rubbed his eyes, he was feeling really tired all of a sudden. He didn't want to sleep here, though, there was a chance that was what they were waiting for. He decided to lay down on the cushions anyway, telling himself he'd just rest and not fall asleep, but before he knew it he'd broken his vow to himself.

He woke up a few hours later to the sound of talking. He was still alive, he thought to himself and looked up. Verses was sitting on the arm of the couch, talking to Illic. Avoir sat up, looking at Verses with bleary eyes.  
"I hear you've mostly behaved yourself." Verses smiled down at him. Avoir frowned, still not awake and blinked at Verses. "I'll let you sleep in my room tonight after all.". Verses held a hand out to the sleepy demon, who lent forward to take it carefully. Verses pulled him to his feet, standing up in the process, and walked Avoir to the door. He wished the others a good night and took Avoir back to his room.

Avoir yawned when they got back to the room. Verses took him over to the bed, getting himself in the sheets, and pulling Avoir in with him. He was warm and smelled good. Avoir couldn't help but press his nose into Verses' soft skin. Verses placed a hand on the back of his head.  
"I bought some clothes to fit you, I'll let you choose what you like in the morning. You'll be back with the others again tomorrow, as I have some work I need to do.". Avoir didn't want Verses to be away from him. He didn't think it was fair. He was brought here without choice and made to have complicated feelings without choice, and then the person he wanted to stay with was going to leave him again. He didn't dislike the other demons, but he didn't want to be without Verses.

He decided he was going to punish Verses for this. He waited patiently until Verses had fallen asleep and carefully rolled the mortal off of him. He pulled back the bed covers to look at Verses, his body covered with a soft robe. Avoir touched the robe, it was intricately designed and Verses probably wouldn't be happy if it got too damaged, but Avoir was annoyed and wanted Verses to know this. He lent over the mortal's sleeping body and once again began to urinate onto him. He panted as he did this, pissing was becoming something of a sexual obsession for Avoir. He watched himself as liquid escaped his cock and splashed down onto Verses' body. 

He studied his work when he was done. Most of Verses' robe was wet, and he found himself to have a raging erection at this point. He didn't want to punish Verses too much, and he'd been told he had to ask first, so he moved back to his side of the bed, pulling the pillow down and placing it between his legs. He ground his hips into the pillow, pushing it harder against him as he quietly moaned and panted. He pleasured himself thoroughly onto the pillow, imagining it was Verses. His body shook and twitched as he felt himself getting warmer. He bit his bottom lip as he pushed the pillow hard into himself, his body tensing up. He could feel himself reach climax into the pillow, hot, sticky liquid sandwiched itself between his body and the pillow. 

Almost as soon as he was done his body relaxed and he fell back to sleep. Content with himself and his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name pronunciation guide, as we have a few more characters in this chapter!
> 
> Avoir - Av-wah  
> Verses - Ver-sai  
> Illic - Ill-ick  
> Bei - Bay  
> Eyo - Ey-oh  
> Minoir - Min-wah  
> Dhe - Day  
> Haku - Ha-koo
> 
> (Liked this fic? Support the writer on Ko-Fi! ko-fi.com/wormdaddy)


End file.
